How Far
by mysterious-muse
Summary: songfic. Tonks and Remus are fighting because Remus shut down after Sirius' death. Will they be able to make up? Read and find out. R&R. Plz.


**How Far?**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter story, so I hope it's at least half way descent. I didn't write this as a slash fic, but you can look at it that way if you choose to. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or the song How Far. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and the song belongs to Martina McBride.**

_There's a boat_

_I could sail away_

_There's the sky_

_I could catch a plane_

_There's a train, there's a track_

_I could leave and I could choose to not come back_

_Oh never come back_

Tonks stood in the doorway of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for Remus to speak. Remus and Tonks hadn't been speaking for days now, and Tonks just didn't know what was going on. She knew he was taking Sirius' death hard, but it was no reason not to talk to anyone. They had gotten into an arguement a few minutes prior, and Tonks was clearly very upset. She had screamed at Remus for shutting down and hiding in his room. That brings us to the present. Tonks was clutching the doorknob with tears in her eyes.

_There you are_

_Giving up the fight_

_Here I am_

_Begging you to try_

_Talk to me, let me in_

_But you just put your wall back up again_

_Oh when's it gonna end?_

"Well?" Tonks said.

"Tonks, I'm not the man you need," Remus said for the umteenth time.

"That's not for you to decide!" Tonks yelled. "You don't _want _to be the man I need. You want to shut yourself away and hide from the world! That won't bring Sirius back, Remus."

Remus just stared at her. She didn't get it at all. She had no idea how bad he felt inside. She had no idea what kind of pain and emptiness he felt in his heart. She didn't understand him at all.

"You can't live in regret," Tonks continued. "Sirius wouldn't want you to."

"You're right about one thing, Nymphandora," Remus replied, "he's not coming back. But don't you ever tell me what Sirius would or wouldn't want."

"Remus, don't shut me out," Tonks pleaded. "I can help you."

Remus turned his back and said, "No one can help me."

_How far_

_Do I have to go to make you understand?_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts_

_But I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living_

_With the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say_

_How Far_

Tonks looked at Remus with complete disbelief before she walked out of Grimmauld Place. She stood on the front steps for a moment then apparated out of sight. She appeared a few seconds later in Hogsmeade just outside of The Three Broomsticks. She wiped away a few stray tears from her face and entered.

_There's a chance_

_I could change my mind_

_But I won't_

_Not 'till you decide _

_What you want, what you need_

_Do you even care if I stay or leave?_

_Oh what's it gonna be?_

Tonks picked a barstool at the far end of the bar. The place was nearly desserted except for a couple of beyond-drunk wizards and the owner, Rosmerta. Rosmerta had apparently noticed Tonks' presence because she walked over to her. When she saw how upset Tonks was her expression becaome worried.

"Are you alright, hun?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tonks said sarcastically, "can't you tell?"

"Trouble with the husband?" Rosmerta asked.

"No," Tonks answered, "just the boyfriend."

"I'm guessing you two had a fight," Rosmerta said.

"Yeah," Tonks replied. "Ever since hia friend died he's locked himself away in his room and won't talk to anyone."

"Oh, they must have been close then," Rosmerta guessed.

"They were the best of friends," Tonks said.

"Sweetheart, you've got to give him time," Rosmerta said. "Losing a friend isn't easy. Why don't you go home and just be there when he needs you."

"I guess I could do that," Tonks agreed. She got up from her stool and smiled at Rosmerta. "Thanks."

"Anytime, hun," Rosmerta said.

_How far_

_Do I have to go to make you understand?_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts_

_But I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living_

_With the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say_

_How far_

Tonks apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as she was out of The Three Broomsticks. She opened and closed the door without a sound. She walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley drinking a cup of tea, so she decided to join her. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she sat down.

"Tonks, have you been crying, dear?" Molly asked upon looking at Tonks' face.

"No, I'm fine, Molly," Tonks smiled. "Is Remus in his room?"

"Oh, no, he went out a little while ago," Molly explained.

"Did he say where he was going?" Tonks asked.

"No," Molly answered. "He just said he would be back in a little while."

_Out of this chair_

_Or just across the room_

_Halfway down the block_

_Or halfway to the moon_

Remus walked down the many steps to the center of the room. When he planted his feet at the end of the steps he sighed. He stared at the black veil infront of him. He looked it up and down, and, without knowing it, let a tear slide down his face. He took a sharp inhale of breath as he felt more tears starting to come.

"Why did you have to leave me now?" he asked the veil. "You were the last close friend I had left. Do you know how many people miss you? Harry is devistated, and I can't even comfort him because _I _miss you so much. They'll never be another one like you. Of course, I'm sure you prefer it that way. I just hope you know how much you were loved here."

_How har_

_Do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts_

_But I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living_

_With the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say_

_How far_

Remus closed the door behind him as he stepped back inside Grimmauld Place. He placed his coat on the coat rack and walked into the living area. He saw Tonks sitting on the couch, and he went to join her. She started when she saw him but smiled at him. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for caring about me," Remus smiled.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it, and I can't wait to read your comments. I also hope it wasn't too out-of-character.**


End file.
